1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cutting devices, and more particularly to a device for cutting ovals of variable sizes in photographs, sheets, mats, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many prior art elliptical cutting devices are primarily designed to cut out an oval shape in a cardboard mat or the like, where the oval area of the mat is usually discarded after the cut. Such devices are typically hand-held and include one or more pins that pierce the oval area for securing a base portion of the device against movement with respect to the mat during cutting. This type of arrangement is disadvantageous where it is desirous to keep and display the oval cut-out, which may include interesting subject matter captured on photographic paper, etc.
Prior art hand-held elliptical cutting devices also typically include a large number of moving parts that require two-hand manipulation. During the course of a cutting operation, one of the arms and/or hands of the user will invariably block another of the arms and/or hands since one hand is usually held stationary while the other hand moves in an elliptical pattern. This type of interference can produce results that are below expectations since the cutting operation must be stopped, the moving hand repositioned under the interfering arm, and the cutting operation restarted. Many variables are introduced into the cutting operation during hand repositioning, such as uneven or inconsistent pressure applied to the cutting device from one or both hands, leaning or inadvertent moving of the device, etc. Thus, these types of devices are difficult to manipulate and maintain accurate and consistent cuts.